


La muerte llama seis veces

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que es bueno poner todos tus sentidos en tu trabajo para ser infalible. Ellos lo hacen de forma bastante literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La muerte llama seis veces

**Author's Note:**

> ~ advertencia: descripciones un tanto gráficas de violencia y asesinato  
> ~ because jea always puts me to write with just the right words, no matter how bad my writer's block is ♥ and also because today's my birthday  
> ~ amazing title by the amazing meliwii

Para Hakyeon, la muerte huele a almendras amargas. En ocasiones, a ajo. Es una ventaja que los olores no sean nocivos para él aunque, si pudiera tener mano en ello, trataría de escoger la fragancia de los venenos que utiliza. 

A Hakyeon le gusta ser como sus propios venenos y actuar silenciosamente, sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que está presente hasta que es demasiado tarde. Le encanta quedarse escondido en las sombras para ver cómo su víctima se toma el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena ―cuando se trata de una ocasión especial como un cumpleaños o la Navidad, Hakyeon disfruta aún más si cabe― con tranquilidad, sin sospechar que la cuchara que se lleva a los labios con un riquísimo estofado lleva también suficientes enlaces triples entre moléculas de carbono y nitrógeno que no tardará en provocarle convulsiones y horribles estertores de muerte. Cuando su víctima es especialmente _interesante,_ Hakyeon utiliza la dosis mínima letal para que el sufrimiento se alargue mucho más, porque si hay algo que caracteriza a Hakyeon, eso es su crueldad con los que alguna vez le han hecho daño. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Para Taekwoon, la muerte se siente como unos guantes de cuero, como el tacto amortiguado de una garganta que convulsiona, como el pulso de la sangre enardecida contra la palma de sus manos, como la respiración agitada, entrecortada, de su víctima. A veces y cuando esta es más peleona que de costumbre, como los golpes y zarpazos débiles que le florecerán como un mosaico de hematomas y arañazos que apenas sentirá al día siguiente. 

Taekwoon usa sus manos, grandes y firmes; confía en ellas y en la seguridad que le dan de hacer un trabajo rápido, limpio y sin mucho revuelo. Para Taekwoon, la muerte se siente como la vibración descontrolada de sus manos, como la calma después de la tormenta, como la quietud de ultratumba que sigue a sus acciones y que emana del cuerpo que yace inmóvil bajo él. Para Taekwoon, la muerte se siente como su propia respiración, fuerte y victoriosa mientras los ojos de su víctima lo miran inyectados en sangre, en miedo y en rabia pero vacíos al mismo tiempo. Sin vida. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Para Jaehwan, la muerte suena a metal. Suena fría, aguda y muy, muy afilada. Suena también como el tic tac continuo del reloj, como el goteo al principio rápido y líquido, más tarde lento y espeso, de la sangre de sus víctimas. Jaehwan lo disfruta especialmente si el suelo es de mármol claro porque el contraste que hacen los colores es precioso a sus ojos. 

Lo que más le gusta no es el color, no, a eso está ya muy acostumbrado. Lo que más lo hace sentirse satisfecho es el momento en el que empieza a hacer su trabajo, el sonido de su víctima ―a quien previamente ha amordazado, porque Jaehwan se deleita con los sonidos pero no es incauto― soltando chillidos amortiguados que nadie más que el propio Jaehwan puede oír jamás, la cadencia de su propia respiración mientras comienza a hacer cortes precisos en lugares bien estudiados si quiere acabar rápido; en cualquier punto de dolor cuando se siente con ganas de una noche muy larga. El sonido del metal hundiéndose en la carne con la facilidad con la que un dedo se hunde en un balde de agua, la rasgadura húmeda que rellena cada hueco del silencio que no está lleno de desesperación o euforia. Para escuchar eso es para lo que vive Jaehwan. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Para Wonsik, la muerte sabe a pólvora. Sabe a nocturnidad, a pasos rápidos y manos todavía más rápidas, a plumas y fibra de almohada en caso de que sea necesario no hacer ruido. 

Wonsik no se entretiene, no disfruta del trabajo y no se queda a observar las consecuencias de sus actos. La muerte le sabe a la pólvora de su fiable revólver, al frío de la noche y al arrepentimiento que le baña la lengua amargo y espeso, casi tan sólido como el peso de las acciones que comete con más asiduidad de la que es capaz de admitir. Wonsik no se queda a disfrutar de las atrocidades que comete, no es como los otros, pero no puede evitar grabarse a fuego en la memoria el rostro de cada una de sus víctimas. 

Quizás sea eso lo peor de todo. No el sabor a explosivo, ni el sabor a remordimiento, ni el sabor a muerte que lo persigue y que jamás le abandona el paladar. Puede que lo peor de todo sea saber que aunque no lo disfruta, Wonsik es un monstruo y no puede ―ni quiere― parar de hacer lo que hace. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Para Hongbin, la muerte se presenta como el caos. Es lo único que sus ojos ven antes, durante y después de que todo suceda siempre. 

Antes, el impulso que lo hace temblar y respirar entrecortadamente, pulsaciones de rabia y anticipación contrayéndole los músculos en preparación a lo que está por venir. Durante, la carrera que lo lleva hasta la espalda de su víctima, la fuerza brutal con la que cierra los puños y los hunde en huesos, en músculos, tendones y todo lo que se encuentra a su paso; el deseo animal de romper, aplastar, _destrozar_ que lo carcome y lo lleva a golpear a su víctima hasta que esta deja de moverse y aun así seguir un poco más con una risa maníaca que parte la noche en dos y que haría retroceder al diablo de miedo. Después, el caos literal en el que queda el lugar de los hechos, todo lleno de madera astillada, papeles esparcidos y rasgados, cristales hechos añicos, muebles destruidos, sangre salpicándolo todo y un cadáver irreconocible y sanguinolento que no hace sino provocar que Hongbin se ría más fuerte mientras se mira las manos bañadas de rojo con admiración y desespero al mismo tiempo. 

Porque con cada trabajo, Hongbin gana punto tras punto para ir al infierno y sustituir al mismísimo diablo en su trono, pero en el proceso también se pierde a sí mismo poco a poco y no está seguro de querer descubrir cuál de las dos opciones le produce un mayor éxtasis. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Para Sanghyuk, la muerte no sabe a nada, no huele a nada, no suena a nada, no se siente como nada. Porque Sanghyuk es eficiente e inteligente y siempre está tan lejos de sus víctimas cuando se envenenan, se asfixian, se acuchillan, se disparan o se golpean hasta la muerte que jamás ha presenciado ninguno de sus trabajos y jamás podrán asociarlo con ninguno de ellos. 

Tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que lo califican como el asesino más macabro de todos, porque lo único que hace Sanghyuk es meterse en la cabeza de las personas, lenta y deliberadamente. Se escurre por las grietas que encuentra en todas y cada una de sus víctimas como agua pantanosa, como la sierpe más ladina, y planta en sus conciencias las semillas necesarias para que ellas mismas hagan el trabajo sucio que permite que Sanghyuk mantenga sus manos limpias de sangre pese a que su historial le echa a la espalda más muertes que a ninguno de sus compañeros. Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que todos en su oficio lo odian. 

Quizás, y solo quizás, por eso mismo Sanghyuk siempre tiene ojos en todas partes y sus sentidos alerta, porque no hay momento en el que no tenga posados en él cinco pares de ojos vigilantes. Y puede que las manos de Sanghyuk no estén manchadas de la sangre de ninguna de sus víctimas aún, pero nadie le dice que en cualquier momento no puedan bañarse de la suya propia si se descuida un segundo más de la cuenta.


End file.
